


Nothing To Fear, But Fear It's Self:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Charlie Adventures Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Doctors & Physicians, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Fun, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Medical Examination, Mild Sexual Content, Needles, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Slash, Sons, Treats, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Charlie is going to his first check up, since getting out of the hospital, He is very scared, Will Steve help him through it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This continues my <b><i>Charlie Adventures</i></b> Series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Fear, But Fear It's Self:

*Summary: Charlie is going to his first check up, since getting out of the hospital, He is very scared, Will Steve help him through it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This continues my **_Charlie Adventures_** Series!!!!*

 

Steve McGarrett, his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his son, Charles William Edwards were sitting in a doctor's office, waiting for their doctor, Dr. Sinclair, his pediatrician, to come & examine the young boy for his check-up, since he got out of the hospital, & he was scared of needles, & doctors. The Four Year Old looked at his father, & pleading with him, by saying this to him, "Please, Danno, I will be good, I just want to go home, please", It broke the men's hearts to hear him say this.

 

"Tiger, We are not doing this to punish you, You are the best little boy that we could ask for, We need to do this, to make sure that you stay sick free, We want you to be okay", Charlie just looked plan miserable, as he nodded to his father, & said, "Okay, Danno", & he remained quiet, Steve had a bright idea, & he looked at Danno, & the blond nodded, letting him taking the lead on this. "Charlie, Your Danno is right, You got to see the doctor to make sure you are staying healthy, But you know how me & Danno got so big & strong to run Five-O, along with Aunt Kono & Uncle Chin, Remember ?", The Young Boy shook his head "no", & looked at his uncle in complete awe.

 

Steve continued on by saying this, "We ate our veggies, sleep plenty, & we visited the doctor, you know those shots ?, They only hurt for a second, & but medicine helps us grow too, You know your superheroes ?", Charlie nodded vigorously, "They also had a doctor to take care of them too, & they listened to them, What do you say ?, Wanna be like them ?", Charlie said with a bright smile this time, "No, Unca Steve, I wanna be like you & Danno", He turned & hugged his father, & said, "I'll be brave, Danno", Danny just hugged his son, & looked at his lover mouthing with a smile, _"Thank you"_ , Steve smiled back, & nodded.

 

Dr. Sinclair made her entrance, & said, "Okay, We got a little prince in here, We will make sure he gets treated like royalty, Charlie, I am Dr. Sinclair, I take care of your father, & Uncle Steve here, Please to meet you", she stuck out her hand to him, "Please to meet you too", the little boy shook her hand, & answered politely. "Are we ready ?", Charlie was not sure again, he looked over to his father, & uncle, They winked at him, as a response. Charlie nodded, & said, "Yeah, I am ready", Dr. Sinclair began her examination, & Danny & Steve remained at the little boy side.

 

Dr. Sinclair did the exam, & made sure that she covered her bases, & Charlie was being a real trooper, & then when it came to the shot, She said, "Charlie, It's okay to be scared, if you want you can hold on to your uncle's hand, & look away to your father", He nodded, & looked over at Danny, who asked, "What do you want to this weekend with me, Gracie, & Uncle Steve, Tiger ?", Charlie rattled off of some ideas, Dr. Sinclair said with a smile, "Done", Charlie looked at her & his arm, "Really, That did not even really hurt", The Good Doctor said with a smile, "You were very brave, Little Man, Your dad & uncle are really proud of you", Steve & Danny concurred with the doctor, Steve said, "We will do the things that you want", Danny said agreeing, "Yep, Because you were brave", That made Charlie smile the brightest smile, that the two men ever saw.

 

As the last of the details were taking care of, The Two men & the little boy left the doctor's office with happy smiles on their faces, "Uncle Steve, Danno ?, Can we go get shaved ices at Uncle Kammie's ?", The Little Boy asked, "Sure, It's been awhile since we saw him", Steve said, & he looked over at his lover, "Danno, You're in ?", Danny said smiling, "Count me in, Let's go to **_Kamekona's_** , Last one to the camaro is a rotten egg", & he ran off, Charlie & Steve were right on his tail.

 

They received a warm welcome from the shaved ice & shrimp owner, He said, "Well, What do I owe the honor of Five-O's finest, & my little friend's visit here ?", Danny said, "Well, Charlie had his first physical since coming out of the hospital, He deserved a treat", "Don't be cheap on the toppings too, What do you have for such an occasion ?", The Seal wondered, as he asked. Kamekona smiled, & said, "I have just the thing, Come on, Charlie, I have just the treat for you", Charlie looked over at the two men, who gave permission. Once he was gone & out of earshot, Danny grabbed Steve by the lapels of his shirt, & said with a growl, "You are my favorite hero", & they shared a sweet kiss, & then they waited for Charlie & Kamekona to come back.

 

They stayed for supper, & Charlie got to have his treat, as a dessert instead. He was really glad that Danno & his uncle let him have this day with them, cause sometimes he misses them, & he couldn't see them, when he was in the hospital, They had a full day of fun, Charlie went to sleep without any fights, or arguments, Danny said, as he pulled Steve down for a kiss, & cup him through his shorts, "Let me reward my favorite superhero", & he led him straight to their bedroom with a promise of bedroom sex, Steve had a smile on his face on the way there, cause he knew that his life would never get boring, now or in the future, All he did, was to show Charlie that there is nothing to fear, but fear it's self.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
